1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical terminal block assembly including a unitary fastening member having a pair of hook-shaped locking feet that are connected for in dependent movement relative to the terminal block housing, thereby to simplify the mounting and dismounting of the terminal block relative to a support rail.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The mounting of electrical and electronic terminal blocks on support rails having a generally U-shaped cross-sectional configuration is well known in the patented prior art, as disclosed, for example, in the assignee's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,411,417 and 5,588,881.
As evidenced by the European patent No. 0326 624 B1, it is well known in the prior art to provide electrical terminal blocks that are mounted transversely upon support rails by means of a resilient fastening element that is so rotationally positioned on a pivot pin that sliding motion of a first slide fastener member is transmitted in the opposite direction to a second slide fastener member. In both slide members, external chambers are provided having bottom portions from which injection-molded resilient bridges laterally protrude, while in the adjacent region of the surrounding housing, there is provided in each case a recess having an outwardly-extending boundary wall which forms a thrust bearing for the elastic deformation of the resilient bridge. When the terminal block housing is mounted transversely across the flanges at the upper ends of the legs of the support rail, the oblique catch hooks are initially pressed outwardly and then in a snapping manner grasp the flanges of the support rail. The terminal block housing is removed from the support rail by opening the resiliently-biased slide pieces to disengage the same from the flanges of the support rail, whereupon the terminal block is lifted vertically off the support rail.
The German Gebrauchsmuster No. DE G 297 20 511 discloses the use of a terminal block assembly similar to that of the European patent No. EP 0326 624 B1 for the flush-fitting of housings for printed circuit boards and electronic modules. While the terminal block assembly operates generally satisfactorily, it is always subject to the constant demand for cheaper cost and simpler operation.
The present invention was developed to provide an improved terminal block assembly having a design which results in reduced production costs while at the same time provides improved fastening means for connecting and disconnecting the terminal block housing from the support rail.